


The Hug

by ElvaDeath



Series: The World of Asano Gakushuu [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Awkward Asanos, Five Virtuosos - Freeform, Fluff, Gakuhou is trying his best, Gakuhou's A+ Parenting, Happy Ending, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, MEME night, The Karma/Asano thing isn't really there but y'know, tags are hard ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvaDeath/pseuds/ElvaDeath
Summary: His father is possessed. It's the only logical solution.Gakushuu, trapped between the arms of his father, lets out a small whine. A hug. Not once in his memory has his father ever hugged him, yet here he is. Being hugged. By his father.- E.D.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/ Asano Gakushuu
Series: The World of Asano Gakushuu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657669
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	The Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim, and actually finished it, which is surprising to me. But i finally did it! I wrote a Shuu fanfic where he isn't miserable and depressed and doomed to eternal suffering!
> 
> Not really much plot involved, more of just the Five Virtuosos flailing around, but I tried.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- E.D.

His father is possessed. It’s the only logical solution.

Gakushuu, trapped between the arms of his father, lets out a small whine. A hug. Not once in his memory has his father ever hugged him, yet here he is. Being hugged. By his father.

The situation wasn’t exactly a new one. He comes home, test results in hand (first place, as always, despite Akabane’s threats), walks up to his father’s study, drops them on his desk, and steps back to prepare for the brief nod. Instead, his father stood, walked around the desk, and put those monstrously long arms of his around Gakushuu’s torso, trapping him in place.

There’s a very long pause, where Gakushuu whines helplessly and his father refuses to move. Every second, he becomes increasingly worried about his aging father’s mental state, and hopes that he doesn’t have to send him off to a care home quite yet. The bills would be irritating. Then, his father steps back, removing the arms, and Gakushuu immediately turns and escapes the room.

Hugging. He closes the door to his room and flops on the bed, still shell-shocked. Maybe he’ll get PTSD from this. After all this time, he still tenses when his father lifts his arm, so now he won’t be able to go anywhere near him.

Hugging.

Pulling out his phone, he flicks through and presses Ren’s name, putting it on speakerphone and letting it drop to the bed. He answers after only the second ring, voice worried.

“Shuu?”

“He hugged me.”

There’s a pause, where Gakushuu covers his face with his hands and tries not to whine.

“He hugged you?”

“He hugged me.”

Another pause.

“Are you sure you aren’t hallucinating?”

“My housekeeper doesn’t poison me, Ren. And no, I didn’t eat the chocolates Akabane made. They’re sitting in my bag, waiting to be tested for dangerous chemicals or wasabi.”

“You didn’t inhale any strange smells?”

Gakushuu rolls his eyes in exasperation, rolling over to glare down at the phone, hoping Ren can somehow sense it. “No! He hugged me! An actual hug, with his longass arms all around me.”

Ren’s voice moves closer, evidently struggling to contain his giggles. “Ok, ok, I believe you. Come over to my house. I’ll text the others. This calls for MEME night.”

“You better buy cookie dough ice cream. I’m not feeling up to eating one of Nat’s new experiments.”

Half an hour later, and he arrives at Ren’s apartment, still scrolling through the group chat. Despite Ren’s assurances that he would provide enough junk food to last a week, Nat insists on bringing his ‘strawberry and lemon tart’. None of them, not even Tomoya, have the heart to tell him he’s dreadful at cooking, so every MEME night they have to eat the mess with a forced smile. At first, they did it because they hoped he would improve. Over time, however, the ‘recipes’ became wilder and wilder, so now they just do it because it’s become tradition.

Just like MEME night. After the disaster of their final year in Junior High, they decided to get together and talk, just for one night. It was the worst night of their lives, and the best. Movies filled the awkward void for a bit, but then truth or dare was introduced, and everything fell into chaos. Gakushuu was set off on a half hour rant about how weird his father had become, Nat blew up his own kitchen trying to make a cake after Tomoya challenged him, and Ren got a full-on makeover from Teppei. Suffice to say, they had unanimously agreed to do a repeat every time something terrible happened. Then Akabane happened. MEME night became monthly, then weekly, and now almost daily.

Movies, emotions, makeup, and eating. Nothing could be more appropriate.

“Shuu!” Nat wrenches open the door, face crestfallen. “You need to help me!”

Tucking away his phone with a reserved sigh, he steps in. “What is it?”

“Ren’s dog just ate half of my tart and threw up! Ren’s going to murder me!” He wails, completely oblivious to a very unimpressed Ren emerging from his room.

“I doubt Jaws is going to die, Nat.” Gakushuu rolls his eyes, flopping down on the couch. “He’s eaten worse.”

“But if he does die, it will all be your fault.” Tomoya shrugs, picking apart a rubix cube with a screwdriver, lying flat across the coffee table.

Ren mimics Gakushuu’s eye roll, wandering past a now hyperventilating Nat. “Has anyone seen Teppei?”

“Here.” A small voice mumbles from under the table. 

Gakushuu kicks his foot under it, hitting something which yelps. “Yup. He’s under the coffee table again.”

“That drawing I did when I was five really isn’t that interesting.” Ren snorts, dropping the remains of Nat’s monstrosity into the bin with a relieved sigh.

Teppei’s camera clicks. “But it’s so cute! And impossible to get a good shot of. I absolutely need to have it in my blog somewhere.”

“Why not just have an instagram page?” Tomoya mutters, getting bored and chucking the cube at Nat’s head.

“Too basic! I’m not looking for followers. I want to create art!” Teppei avoids Gakushuu’s second kick, rolling out and knocking into the TV stand, which wobbles dangerously. “REN!”

They all dart forward, successfully tripping over each other, and somehow Tomoya manages to catch the screen before it smushes Teppei’s head like an old grape. He breathes a sigh of relief, clutching his precious camera to his chest.

“Alright, all of you, get in my room now. At least the TV there is attached to the wall.” Ren orders, climbing over the pile of bodies to balance the device again.

Nat brings the bin in, just so he can stare at it forlornly, and the others sprawl themselves over the room in variously uncomfortable positions. Gakushuu gets the bed, of course (he isn’t called their leader for nothing), and Tomoya starts flicking through the various horror films, ignoring Teppei’s complaints.

“No! We need art! Not some cheap fake blood or bad jumpscares. Tomoyaaaaa!”

Ren carries Jaws into the room on his shoulder, one hand up to keep him balanced. Jaws, who looks far too happy for having just ingested and thrown back up one of Nat’s brain-children, is the smallest teacup pomeranian in existence (or so the five of them will claim), and is therefore perfect for their MEME nights. Adorable enough to cry over when the disaster is averted, and small enough to not be noticed escaping when another disaster comes up.

Speaking of.

“My father... hugged me.” He mumbles. Even under Teppei’s sobbing and Nat’s dismal whimpering and Ren’s exaggerated sighing, they all hear him and whip their heads around to stare. All of a sudden, the room is deadly silent.

Then Ren starts sniggering and they erupt again.

“He HUGGED you?!” Teppei says, face draining of colour.

“I thought the head pats were weird enough!” Tomoya shakes his head, disbelieving.

“My poor tart!” Nat bawls.

“Nat! More important things to think about here!” Tomoya throws the remote at him, missing completely, and Gakushuu watches the remote sail into the bin with a faint sense of sadness.

“Tomoya!” Ren’s face crumples.

“Ren! More important things!”

Teppei crawls up to sit cross-legged in front of Gakushuu, snapping a picture of his distressed face. “Tell. Me. Everything.”

And so he does. He describes it all: the confusion of seeing his father leave the chair, the dread of noticing that particular look in his eye, and the utter horror of being trapped like a fly between a spider’s many legs. He details every awkward second passing by, feeling his voice grow increasingly strained with the trauma of it all, and by the end of his fifteen minute speech, Nat is weeping again, Teppei is writing notes, and Tomoya and Ren are nodding solemnly. 

“I knew this would happen someday. Our esteemed Chairman has finally snapped from having a psychopath for a son.” Tomoya claims grimly, ducking as Gakushuu launches a cushion at his head.

“Asshole!”

“But- why now?” Ren ponders, catching the cushion before it can knock over something else.

“First test results back?” Teppei suggests, underlining something with hurried strokes of his pen. “Could have given him a reason.”

“But… a hug?” Gakushuu flails weakly. “Ugh, it’s like I can still feel him on me.”

“Appreciate it!” Nat blubbers from the corner. “He might be dying! It was probably his last wish!”

“Yes, thank you for your input.” Tomoya turns his back on Nat. “Now please stop talking. You’re lowering the IQ of the whole street.”

“You’re so mean!”

Jaws jumps away from Ren and bounds over to Gakushuu, settling on his lap and yipping furiously. He strokes him absentmindedly, watching his friends devolve into arguing and throwing cushions around. Oh well. At least he isn’t sitting in awkward silence with his father, trying to avoid the topic of ‘what the fuck just happened there’.

A film is decided on, a horror that has enough ‘artistic’ taste for Teppei, but still has Tomoya commenting on how stupid the characters are every step of the way. Ren and Gakushuu end up dressing Jaws in bows and ribbons and doing a photoshoot with Teppei’s camera, screaming ‘YAS QUEEN!’ as the poor dog waddles out of the door. Fortunately, Ren’s mother isn’t home, as they get at least five neighbours knocking on the front door to ask why it sounds like someone is being tortured in there. Nat is sent to sort it out the first time, but then truth and dare come in, and the following four neighbours are presented with a very ticked off Gakushuu in a cocktail dress, sparkly eyeshadow and scarlet lipstick.

To make matters worse, Teppei takes a photo, and soon the entire school website is filled with it. For a moment, Gakushuu is terrified his father is going to see, then he remembers his father isn’t Chairman anymore. Then he remembers the new Chairman is his father’s best friend, and drags his friends to the table to have his last meal. Bread is thrown, wine is spilt, and Gakushuu couldn’t have wished for a better pre-funeral until he gets a text from the devil himself.

‘Nice dress ;)’

“Bloody Akabane!” He yells.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By morning, the five of them are sprawled across Ren’s apartment in various states of dishevelment. Gakushuu groans as he sits up, blearily checking his phone to see about a thousand texts from various other students. MEME night was such a bad idea.

He traipses over to the kitchen, pushing aside Nat’s half-made chocolate cake (including ingredients such as onions, pepper, and a pint of milk). Soon, the smell of pancakes raises the other four zombies and they sit in between the remains of last night, gloomily chewing in silence.

“So. Your dad.” Ren eventually speaks up, setting his fork down with a definite clink. “Is it really all that bad?”

Gakushuu tries to muster up his best glare, but all that comes out is a flat stare. “It’s my father. Former Chairman. Demon King. Morally grey superhuman. A hug from him is definitely all that bad.”

“But… he’s also your dad.” Tomoya mumbles, poking at his last pancake. “Surely any sign that he- he loves you is a good sign. I’d do anything to get that.”

Gakushuu winces, guilt flooding him as he watches his friend. It was only during MEME night a month ago that he found out his dad had died in a car accident. It was during the whole manic competition when class 3-E started improving, so Tomoya had never said anything. Gakushuu couldn’t imagine that happening to him. His father is strong and unbreakable, immortal in everyone’s eyes, but Tomoya’s confession had made him think.

His father isn’t unkillable. A car accident could take Gakuhsuu’s father away from him as easily as Tomoya’s had been. Anything could happen. A plane crash. A stroke. Cancer. A robbery, gone out of hand. Gakushuu could go home tonight to an empty house, because his father isn’t unkillable.

They go to school, retrieving folded uniforms Ren had tucked under the bed. All throughout the day, Akabane sniggers and students stare, but that’s become normal for Gakushuu now. He’s surprised anything shocks them anymore.

Then the bell rings, Gakushuu walks home with Akabane trailing behind him (they live relatively close, unfortunately) and then it’s time to face his father once more.

He stands there, suit pristine, looking all the world like he’s still Chairman of the most prestigious school around. As usual, Gakushuu makes to duck his head and avoid whatever horror his father has thought up now, but then he stops. He looks at his father, sees the nervousness that every human has, observes the tremor in his clasped hands and the tense desperation in his body for Gakushuu to just talk to him.

“I apologise for yesterday.” The man starts. “I understand the, ahem, hug was uncalled for, and-”

Gakushuu steps forward and puts his arms around him. His father pauses, confused, and slowly returns the… hug. They stand there, in the middle of their driveway with Akabane taking less-than-subtle pictures, awkwardly entangled in each other’s arms, and Gakushuu wonders why on earth he ever thought this was a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I have a plan for WLB and I'm all sorted for it and I'm gonna finally stick to doing a chapter a week!
> 
> Me, about two weeks later: Whoops. Ok, write Gakuhsuu fluff to distract them!


End file.
